Learning about the heart
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: In an alternate timeline Zexion is a teacher teaching Health, what happens when he gets more than a little bit to close to a student who has an unknown past? Will he be able to love her when he finds the truth about students past? Zexion X Oc Riku X oc M for later chapters & for language and some death


A/n: This is going to be a side story to me doing one-shots [just PM me!] and writing my Hetoni story ^^;

Its all about Learning [ZexionxOc, StudentxTeacher]

Chapter one: Its about...

Zexion a 26 year old teacher for heath and an Ex-Sub teacher for English as grading the last test that he gave his students and he couldn't believe the Grammar and spelling mistakes. He rubbed between his eyes as he graded them. As he got to the last one he dreaded reading it. But he needed to get it out of the way. So he read it and was surprised and happy to find no grammar or spelling mistakes. He smiled as he wrote a good comment a long with an 'A+' on the paper. When Monday came around he waited until everyone was seated before writing Grammar on the board.

"Does anyone know what proper grammar is?" He asked

A female student with light brown & purple hair raised her hand.

"Riviya?" He said smiling

"Its the proper way of saying something so you don't sound like a total idiot when speaking or writing." She said crossing her arms.

"Interesting way of placing it, most of you are in 12th grade correct?" Zexion said

"I'm a freshmen ." Riviya said

"You honestly should be in a different class." He said before picking up the tests."I graded the test from Friday and ALL of you but Riviya failed it. You guys were all out smarted by a mere freshmen. I remember when I was a Senior and a freshmen. I had a bunch of crap classes. BUT all of my classes were strict about grammar and spelling, which is how I got to be how I am. Now at first it sucked because I failed my first marking period. But I got better by Re-doing everything."

As he talked he gave them their tests back.

"So, I'll let everyone re0do their tests in class. BUT the corrections MUST be correct and neat. You may use your notes and Text books if you want. But it myst be silent or the grade everyone has now will be your final grade. Any questions?"

One of the guys placed his hand up.

"Yes Riku?" He asked

"How come we were all out smarted by a freshmen that came in half way through the year?" He asked

"That's not a question that I can answer, you may ask said freshmen though." Zexion said sitting at his desk

"Its call studying and having a grammar and spelling Nazi for parents. Plus being home schooled I learned all of this already. I've just been keeping my mouth shut because you guys learn slower then I do." She said looking to Riku dully.

"Now you have your answer, now silence, everyone do your corrections. Riviya if you want to do work from an earlier class you may. Today is a calm day." Zexion said smiling at her.

She nodded her head as she got a different class work out. The whole class was silent as he finished writing out the notes for the next section which was one that he always had kids not pay attention in. As he struggled with the notes he saw that most of the kids were struggling with the corrections. He got up and wrote on the board.

[What you don't know, As me. If you don't finish by the end of class its homework Due on Friday. It may be handed in before the due date]

Then he sat down as Riku got up walking up to his desk.

"What are you stuck on?" Zexion asked

"I still don't understand number 4." He said weakly

"this is your fourth time in this class Mr. twilight, you've had two tutors and they didn't jog your memory?" Zexion asked

"A little bit. They didn't do so well on explaining everything." Riku said rubbing the back of his head.

"Lets hope the next tutor I give you does a lot better than the others. This is your only class you need to graduate." Zexion said leaning against his desk with his hands together under his chin and his elbows on his desk.

"Don't tell me you're giving me that Freshmen girl. She's 110% too dorky for me." Riku said crossing his arms.

"We'll talk after school. Sit and move on if you can." Zexion said glaring at him

Riku sat down sulking to himself. The rest of the day was silent until the bell rang. Then Zexion told Riviya and Riku to stay back. So they did, Riviya was confused.

"Riviya, out of all of my students you're the most brightest. I've never had a Straight 'A+' Student before you. I'm hoping you can help out Riku. He's been in this class since he ha been in your grade." Zexion said

"Sure I don't mind tutoring him. He lives right next to me. So It'll be easy" She said with a smile.

"Don't remind me,I still have a rep to protect." Riku said crossing his arms.

She glared at him."That's no excuse to be mean to your cousin in school Riku. Don't make me tell Aunt Anya about this."

"You two are related?" Zexion asked confused

"Yes, He's my elder cousin. I have to deal with him everyday since my dad wanted me to 'bond' with Riku when he's a Jerk and doesn't even give a crap about me. He only cares about something that just boost his ego more then it was before." Riviya said crossing her arms.

"Hey I'm /NOT/ a jerk." Riku Said defensively

"Bull, But nonetheless, I can tutor him, it'll give me an excuse to 'bond' with the jerk. Is that all sir?" Riviya asked

" Yes you may leave. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Then they left as they did he could hear them arguing.

"You just love showing off huh?" Riku asked

"No, But you do Mr. Rep guy. Seriously, that rep of yours is only good until you leave this place."

"I'm glad I only have this year to deal with walking you home and back. You're a pain."

"Oh fuck off Riku, I'm 17, I can walk home myself. I'll be over at your place at eight."

Then it was silent. He went out of his room to see Riku leaning against the lockers.

"Aren't you going home?" Zexion asked

"I can't face my parents. When they find out that Riv is tutoring me...They'll ground me and only have her come over to talk to m." Riku said sadly

"It sounds like a rough time. But this about it in her eyes. She came here only to have you be rude to her. She's most likely scared something will happen to her, so she plays it safe. Riviya's record has only one gap. Do you know what it is?" Zexion said

Riku shook his head. "Did she skip a day?"

"No, she burned down her school when she was 12." Zexion said. "Apparently she didn't want to be near a lot of people and her parents didn't believe her. So they moved and she was home schooled for three years. She's just beginning to cope with people again. But I'm already seeing the signs of her wanting to burn this school."

Riku looked to him surprised, then he looked down sadly in regret.

"Looks like I have to find my cousin, thanks for telling me. I never knew she did that. She looks so innocent, I never would have guessed she burned down a whole school."

Zexion placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Never judge a book by its cover." Zexion said before giving him a folder." Give this to Riviya, Tel her this is the finial copy notes that I wrote and typed. She can use it when she tutors you."

Then he left. Riku then ran to find Riviya only to see her about to light a match.

"Riv, don't do it."

"Shove off Riku."

HE went over to her and took the matches from her, before slamming her against the wall. Making her look him in the eyes. Teal against Emerald they stared at each other before she cried and looked away from him

"Why do you hate me so damn much." She asked

"I don't hate you Riv, I just don't like teachers knowing about the fact that you and I are related that's all. He said placing the matches in his pocket.

"O-Oh...Okay." She said smiling

"Can we go home now?" He asked

She nodded her head before holding his hand clinging to his arm. They walked home silently until they heard fire engines. She then let go of him and ran towards where the fire department was to see her home in flares. She went to one of the officers.

"Where are my parents?" She asked

"They're still within the house. We have men in the house searching for them now." The Chief said

She went over to Riku and help on to him tightly as she cried. Sh stayed in his arms as she saw the house she lived in burn to ashes. She knew her parents were gone and she knew that she'd have to find a place to for for the night. She told Riku to go to his place and he did reluctantly. The red cross placed her in a temporary hotel room. That night she only curled up on the bed holding herself as she cried. She had lost everything in one day. Sh couldn't do anything but go through the week normally. Before she could fall asleep there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see her Aunt and Uncle along with Riku.

"I'm so glad you're okay Riviya! "Her aunt Anya said squishing her in a hug

"Riku told us about Reno and Malice dying in the house fire that happened, you're more than welcome to live with us. The guest bedroom can officially be yours the." Her uncle Kadaj said

"I-I'd like that, I don't want to be alone right now." She said sadly

"Then lets go." Her Aunt said smiling

She sat in the back of the care with Riku and she leaned against him as she help on to his arm tightly. She didn't want to lose anyone else. Once they got to his home she continued to hold on to him as they walked inside. She went straight up to the guest bedroom and cried. This time Riku soothed her by rubbing her back.

"I-I'm not going to lose you am I?" She asked

"No, I promise you that I won't ever leave you." He said before he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, I'm glad to have a loving cousin like you Riku." She said looking to him

HE saw that her eyes were stilling running with tears as she spoke. He wiped the tears from her eys before hugging her tightly.

"Tonight, just take it easy I'll be here for you if you ever need anything."

She just kept her hold on him as she felt him rub her back calming her down. She soon fell asleep on him. When she finally let go of him he kissed her cheek. She only held his hand as his parents came into the room.

"Riku, there's something we've been keeping from you that you can't tell Riviya just yet." His mother said unsure

"I know her and I aren't related Uncle Reno told me once when he was drunk I just don't know if she knows." Riku said to his parents

"You aren't mad for us hiding it?" Her mother asked

"No, We grew up in a lie but it was nice to know that I'm not crushing on a family member."

"You love her Riku?" His father asked

"Yes, for awhile...But I don't know how to confront her." Riku said with a sigh

"Just be yourself. You grew up with her Riku, She'll understand." His mother said with a smile

He nodded his head as his parents left, he couldn't understand why he cared so much for a girl who technically wasn't blood related to him at all that he grew up with. But staring at Riviya with tear stained face and having her hug him earlier...How she never wanted to lose him. It made him wonder about if she knew what he knew about them and about who she really was. He fell asleep next to her as he cuddled closely to her. When morning came Riviya woke him up and he smiled at her.

"We gotta get ready for school, so get going Riku"

"No, You aren't giving me the slip THAT quickly. You just lost everything and you still want to go to school. You're taking the day off. I'll go to your classes and get what you homework you'll need to get done." Riku said sitting up.

She nodded her head and smiled

"You still care about me even tough you know the truth about e."

"How do you know that?" He asked shocked

"I wasn't fully asleep I heard you taking to your parents."

He looked down sadly and sighted running a hand through his hair. She made him look at her as she sat on his lap.

"You aren't the only one who's been keeping things sealed in Riku. I've been crushing on you and I didn't know how to express myself to you," She said softly before smiling at him

He smiled at her before crashing his lips into hers. She wrapped her arms around him and he pushed her down onto the mattress.

"You're an amazing women Rivi. How stay here while I'm at school."

She nodded her head with a smile.

"Alright."

Then he left to get dressed and comb his hair before going downstairs to see Riviya talking to his parents.

"...Which is why I haven't been talking to him much."

"That's understandable. SO you aren't weird out being here knowing what you do?" His father asked

"Nope, I was when I turned 16 and Reno being drunk telling me that I was adoptive child and you guys aren't even my Aunt and Uncle."

"That will explain why you wouldn't even look at me for three whole months." Riku said crossing his arms.

She looked to him nervously. "Yeah, Sorry about that Riku."

"Its fine but are you going to ever find your real parents?"

"My mom died giving birth to me and my dad is in Jail for raping my mom. I already did the research for it."

"Who was your mother?" Kadaj asked

"My mother was Raven Leyva My father was Loz Darson."

"...So that's why he's in Jail." Kadaj said looking down.

"You know my Dad?" Riviya asked

"Yeah, he's one of my best friends. He's also my 'brother'."

"Riviya blinked her eyes confused before she rubbed between her eyes before she sighed

"So I actually AM related to Riku then."

"No, we might be brothers but we have different blood going through us."

"I'm really confused. Am I or am I not related to Riviya." Riku asked

"You're not. Loz parents are different than Kadaj's. Kadaj only thinks of him as one because of the blood pact between Loz, him and Yazoo." Anya said "Just like Raven was my best friend before she passed away."

"Okay." Riku said as he looked to his watch. "I have to go to school. I'll be back home around 3."

He hugged his parents before he kissed Riviya on the cheek. He then left for school and the entire day he went though Riviya's classes as well as his own. Once he placed his head down and tried to catch his breath. Mr. Inzeo saw that he was tired and walked up to him.

"Tired already Riku?" He asked

"Yeah, I had to go through broth Riviya and I's classes."

"She's not here today?" He asked Raising an eyebrow

"No, her home as burned down last night. She's staying at my parents place but I don't want her to miss any work so I'm gong to all of her classes to get what she's missing."Riku said looking up at him.

"Tell Riviya hat she's exempt from this class for the week. She doesn't need to come in if she doesn't feel like it."

"Alright, I'll tell her that."

"And as for you Riku, Don't worry about the assignment. I'll pass you for being a good cousin to her."

Riku smiled at him. "Thanks."

Mr. Inzeo then went to the front of te room and he wrote on the board.

[All week work on the test, Turn it in when finished. Afterwords work on something silently.]

He then sat as his desk and he watched his students work before going over to his lesson plans. He didn't know how to teach the next subject in a different way. So he closed it and he saw that Ru had his head down. He let go of it for now and he saw that most of the kids were using the text book which meant he needed t find a way to teach his class without boring them. He walked around to see that a few kids had tricks to remember the topic. As he thought about the many things he saw he then figured out how to get pass his confusion.


End file.
